


玉蝴蝶

by atomicbagel



Series: 情诫 [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-05-15 08:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19292203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atomicbagel/pseuds/atomicbagel
Summary: 三部之一





	1. 第一个梦

**Author's Note:**

> 监禁强暴迷J窒息道具play，李x通篇被日得很惨而且ooc出天际  
> 看清楚别乱点，好奇杀猫，雷到不负责  
> 我有罪但我死不悔改

I. 第一个梦

从他身后伸过来的一只手，递上来一样东西。

Nic想也不想便接过了，拨开遮眼的长发，借着昏乱的舞池灯光细瞧。他本以为手下递来的是因地制宜的啤酒瓶，手中却是一把大号电工钳。

这下他心领神会。上前两步，翻开在众人钳制下跪伏在地上的光头男人后颈衣领，两节颈椎骨缝隙的位置，皮肤表面上一道细细的凸起的红线，乍看好像伤疤，发力一扯却能扯出几毫米。好像做工简陋的衣物，线头还露在外面。这位夜班经理是个仿生人，第一代prototype。那道红线自然是他的阿基里斯之踵。

Nic凑至他耳边威胁道：“你说，如果我切断这个，会发生什么？”

“那么您需要赔偿您的兄长，按照目前地下市场价格，一百六十万至一百八十万元不等。”店长不为所动。

Nic又把老虎钳在手中掂了掂，没应声。这当口店长又抬起头说：“二少爷，您要找的人不在我这里。”

“可我听说她在。我听说你这里是老东西最常光顾的，地下为他留了三个总统套。我还听说你们刚‘进了货’，她是全新的，全球5台限量版。”他语气中的酸液之盛足以滴落下来熔断那根电线，时至今日，他已经没力气在手下面前遮掩了。

“她在春熙路37号那家店里，不在我这。”店长重复道。

Nic耸了耸肩，把老虎钳又递回身后，道：“给我啤酒瓶。”他对这位冷静出卖秘密的店长产生了一丝尊敬，决定用对待真人的暴力手段来对待他。

他们简洁高效地敲破了他的脑袋，仿生人也流了一滩红色血，和满地的泥脚印、碎玻璃、熏得人头昏脑涨的各色高档酒精画出的地图交相辉映。手下提醒已经九点五十五了，言外之意，老东西的人马随时有可能赶到。

“去地下，一间一间搜。”他招呼手下道。

脑中只有一个想法：他必须找到她。

那之后该当如何，他并不知道。

经过不到十分钟毁灭式的搜索，他们顺利找到了那三个总统套。Nic对着第一个密码锁熟练射空一梭子弹，推门而入，却是黑暗、空荡，冷冷清清的尘土味。

“是你告诉我他经常来过夜。”他瞟一眼身边的打手。

“消息千真万确，Ric哥上周末还待在这里。”

出人意表，第二个房间根本没有上锁。

而且从衣帽间望进去，卧室方向亮着大灯。

扑鼻的人造香气混着人类特有的各路体液气味拍在脸上，让Nic皱了皱眉头。敏感早熟的他立刻觉察到这里刚发生过什么。浴室传来水声，似乎是浴缸在汩汩地放水。King-size床上躺着个人，堆积如山的被单露出一边肩头的硬角。那是个男人。

Nic反身挂上卧室的挂锁，把一众手下都挡在外面。他已经大汗淋漓，长发黏在一边脸上，眼球向外鼓，心跳剧烈得像要发病了。

他早知道，本市地下风月场所的妓女多得是失去身份的仿生人。性格较之真人更顺从，像奴隶一样完全从属于主人，毫无反抗之力。

然而那毕竟是她。究竟怎样的畜生，才能用故去女友为原型制作仿生人，放在夜场里任由陌生男人玩弄？

床头桌上的闹钟摆件突然“叮咚”响了几个音阶，发出人类声音：“全球限量5台，天籁歌喉，您的专属金丝雀。”

那一刻Nic胃里翻江倒海，感觉要吐了。

在杀了老东西之前，他决计要先杀了这个嫖客。

Nic冲过去将被单一把扯开。床上的男人穿了件绣着艳丽花团的丝绸衬衫，下身赤裸，侧身蜷在角落里。掀开被单才闻到他身上一股刺鼻的人造香气，熏得Nic眼前发晕。Nic不想沾手，遂用枪托推了一下，那人的肩膀便随之倾倒，上半身柔若无骨地翻转过来，脸还是侧着，被蓬乱黑发遮住了小半。藕白的手臂垂落在枕头上。整个过程悄然无声，全无一丝反应。

是烂醉还是死了？

Nic又用枪托去推他的面颊，那人的眼睛突然张开，吓得他退后半步。黑玻璃似的两颗瞳仁，茫然地望向前方，焦距落在亿万光年以外。头发丝垂进眼睛，缠落在睫毛从中，他也无知觉一般，只是偶尔迟滞地眨动一下。

Nic的视线向下扫过，这才看见他依然侧向一边的下半身，阳物野蛮傲慢地挺立着，根部套着一个看上去十分高科技的金属环，柱身已涨成紫红色，。双臀之间则露出一个塑胶物体的端头，其下的床单已经洇湿了一滩。昏黄灯光下，像一幅表达着爱与死的东洋春宫画。

Nic旋身踢开浴室门，蒸汽氤氲间唯有热水在汩汩地灌入浴缸，却没有见到想象中那女子的身影。他愣住片刻，又回头盯着那具肉体。吸了吸鼻子，这才反应过来，整间屋中弥漫的那股廉价人造香气，必定是某种催情药的味道。

他抓起那人的一只手，腕子肌理丰匀，内侧洁白细腻得像个女人，一个五毫米不到的黑斑印在尺骨边缘，分外醒目。倘若用微视镜放大去看，就会发现那是一串整整齐齐的条形码。

将这一切线索稍加拼凑，他便明白了。

一方面，浴室里的并不是她，也许她真的不在此处。他噩梦中的恐怖场面并没有发生，让他宽慰得想哭。另一方面，这个被注射了过量药物，插着假阳具摆在情趣套房里，任人宰割的仿生人，和传说中的她一样，正是最新生产的第五代。鉴于他的脸孔并没有在其他地方泛滥成灾，可以推测也是专供权贵使用的高级版本。

“全球限量5台，天籁歌喉，您的专属金丝雀。”身旁的闹钟又出声道。

Nic胸口仿佛堵了个东西，接连爆了几句粗口。

“喂，醒醒。”他用枪托拍着对方脸颊道。

对方并没有醒转的迹象，眼皮也耷下来，露出半轮昏沉的瞳仁。只是嘴唇微微掀开了，似乎想发出一声叹息，但最终没能发得出来。迷药让他仅能够维持植物神经反射的浅表呼吸了。还握在手中那只腕子痉挛了数下，指尖微微弹动，也是徒劳无功。Nic向下瞥一眼，忽然意识到他可能保持这样药物勃起的状态已经数小时了。倘若人还清醒，想必已经难受得快要死掉。这让Nic忽然起了恻隐之心。

趴在男人身上研究那话儿并非他的爱好。但那个高科技阴茎环看上去十分难搞，又不是密码锁可以一枪崩掉。为了节省时间，他先去卫生间找了副塑胶手套，握住了对方后面塞的那个玩具。那是个大家伙，定制欧美款，粗得吓人，还做出了根根血管的形状，被吸住了般极为艰涩地一寸寸抽出，前端裹着层半透明的不知是ky还是肠液，泥鳅似的滑手，抽出时啧啧作声。Nic从来不知道男人的屁股能吸得这样紧，没一会儿已经汗出如雨，脸上烧得滚烫。

待到那个东西完全脱出体外，Nic松开手，才发现男人白皙的臀已经被自己捏出了几个鲜红手指印，惊得下意识对他道歉道：“对，对不起。”

对方应是没听见的。Nic也不知为何要这样低声下气同一个男娼仿生人讲话。叹口气又将他翻转过来，这回那双嘴唇张开的幅度又加大了一些，粉的唇尖下面露出两颗白而湿润的门齿，仿佛是舌头舔过。若非这样一点细微反应，Nic会有一种在摆动全尺寸充气人偶的错觉。

注意力又回到那个阴茎环。他毕竟年轻机敏，摆弄几下就找到了卡扣机关。只是这可怜鬼硬了这么久，怕这样一松开手，会弄得自己一身。于是找个一次性纸杯盖在上面，情不自禁又咕哝了句“对不起”。这才按开底部的机关，咔哒一声，那金属环像个可拆卸的戒指分成了两半。

治下这具石膏雕塑突然活了起来。

嘴唇张开成了O型，眼睛也完全睁开，眉头蹙成了一个奇特的角度。他的整个上身病态地剧烈颤抖着，胸前的衬衫撑起凸出的两点，散开辐射状的褶皱，倒和衬衫上的花团图案相得益彰。手臂、大腿都在痉挛，脚趾蜷得死死，脚腕上血管暴起，全身肌肉线条像海浪似的此起彼伏，交替隐现。尽管最终，数次发力也没能将四肢抬起一厘米，却能看得出那具身体蕴含的力量。

全身都变成粉色了，还以为只有女人会这样，真有趣。Nic目不转睛地盯着，心中评估道。

即使被玩了这么久，这依然是个很漂亮的男人。

这次高潮太过强烈，被禁锢许久的阴茎断续喷发了三次，终于抽搐着射无可射了，居然还没有完全软下去。Nic用枪管碰了碰那里，笑道：“不服输？”

也许是他的错觉，下一秒，那双眼珠仿佛向他转动过来。当然什么也看不清，但仍在努力寻找声音的来源。深红的舌尖在上唇的凹陷处歪斜着，无力地搁置了一会，又执着地舔起唇缝来，直到将上下两瓣嘴唇都润湿了。接着，他仿佛试探性地主动吸了口气，胸脯微微涨起又落下，可惜大约声带还不受控，能够发出的，依然只有一声蚊吶般的：

“嗯……”

“什么？”

“嗯……呃……”仿生人的眼睫在撑不住的下坠，像是要昏睡过去却死命抵抗着魇魔的小孩子。

不服输的老二，不服输的人，倒是一脉相承。

“知道了，安啦。”Nic拍了拍他的手，也不知哪里来的同理心，柔声安抚道。

急促的敲门声让他如梦初醒。猛地直起腰，像狗一样甩掉一圈汗珠。

“二少爷，Ric哥的车子进来了！”手下边敲边喊道。

Nic怔忪了几秒，反应迅速地冲进浴室，关掉水管、脱下手套。房间所有衣柜都空空荡荡，没有一套成年人的衣物。他只好将那男人连着衬衫一起裹进浴袍里，浴袍能将将蒙住头脸，却让一双小腿露在外边，实在无法遮挡。

也管不了那么多了。

将他的人形包裹抱起来的那一刻，Nic又忍不住低头看一眼。仿生人的头倚在他肩窝里，微卷的黑发终于不再遮盖额头，而是顺着重力垂下，露出完整的一张脸来。

这一眼让Nic如遭雷击。

那的确并非市井寻常可见的仿生人标配。

那微短而略显稚气的脸孔，小而尖巧的下颌，波斯猫式的五官分布，乃至过于冷峻的眉峰，总是微微突出、仿佛天生带着不耐烦表情的上唇，似乎林林总总略带缺憾，组合起来却十分鲜活，只能出自天工而非人造。而所谓的第五代全球限量版仿生人，皆是由一个真人为摹本，原封不动制造出的。

更重要的是，Nic并非没有见过这张脸。

莫如说，他清清楚楚记得这张脸。只不过方才在那张床上，摆出那种任人采撷的脆弱姿态时，光影的错觉突出了那份阴柔美丽，模糊了其中的淡漠和冷酷。

记忆的通路瞬间对接起来。一阵厌恶涌上心头，仇恨被唤醒了，让他的血发冷。

是的，他要杀了那老东西，再杀了这个男人。倘若世界上有五个，就杀五次，有十个，就杀十次。

摘下挂锁，手下的目光齐刷刷朝他怀里的“包裹”聚拢而来。个别认出了那张脸的，都露出讶异神情。Nic立即转了下手臂，用肩膀挡住旁人视线。

“老东西的玩具，归我了。”他盯住前方二十米处防火通道上方的指示灯，低声道：“我们走。”

TBC


	2. 第二个梦

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More不可描述。

第二个梦

 

灵堂里有一只迷路的蝴蝶。

Nic打从一进门就发现了，那是一只本市最常见的黄底黑色虎纹，艳丽而凶猛。坐在那里的四个小时中，他眼看着那只蝴蝶绕着灵堂四周扑撞，似乎不得其门而出，力气逐渐衰弱，直到趴在灵堂角落里阴暗的墙壁上长久不再动弹了。

捱过漫长的告别式，终于到了下葬时刻。Nic拖着脚走在队伍的最后。经过那堵墙时，伸手将蝴蝶轻轻择起来，一路携带着，又弯下腰放到外面的草坪上。

他不相信灵魂，但那是她的灵魂，什么都有可能发生。

送葬队伍很长，大他十三岁的那位异母兄长领头徐行，抱着缠蓝花的黑白照片。那张照片其实是她生前最讨厌的一张，她说拍得像个假人。乃至于她几次找Nic索要底片，意图销毁。当然Ric并不知道，也许知道了也不在乎。Ric才四十岁就满脸横肉，脑袋里灌满猪油，甚至连女朋友的葬礼都迟到了一小时。

Nic不明白，她究竟爱上Ric什么，为他献出了八年的青春，为他从十四层楼跳下，最后连个妻子名分都得不到。

这样一想他就眼窝发热，无法抑止。她的脸浮现出来，留着细软的寸头，眼睛又大又明亮，笑着说：“你是个爱哭鬼。” Nic低下头让热泪滴落在土路上。

手肘被人碰了碰，他以为是手下递过来纸巾，遂摇头拒绝。

但他的打手Micky凑过来低声说：“二少爷，那边车里。”

他顺着对方手指方向望过去，Ric那辆豪车停在路边，斜靠在后座半摇下的车窗上，有个人影。

“那个就是Ric哥的……”Micky立起小指头。

“就是他？男的？”

“男的。”

Nic脸上泪迹未干，突然间怒火中烧。

迟到一小时，谎称有公事耽搁，结果把婊子带到她的葬礼上来，惺惺作态。

他捏着拳头冲了过去，手下无一人拉得住。因在队伍末尾，也没有引起前排的注意。

车内那男子神情淡漠，车门被拉开，连眼皮都未抬一下。出席葬礼竟然不穿黑色，一身艳丽的虎纹，香水味扑鼻，像方才那只该死的蝴蝶。

Nic一把拽住他领口，过于轻易地将他拖到车外。

“你是什么东西？为什么不下车？！给我下车！”口水和泪水都溅在对方脸上。

保镖从四面八方扑过来了，抱他的肩，擒他的手，锁住他喉咙，嘴上却纷纷喊着“二少爷”。Ric站在原地怜悯望着他，仿佛看一条挣扎的蚯蚓。他怀抱里的相片仍然露出那种失真的死板微笑。

那男人的领口从手中滑脱，他摔在地上，又被人架起来塞回车中。从始至终，没有一丝反抗，也没有露出一个表情。那张苍白的脸上写满无动于衷，那是一种嘲讽。

嘲讽她的单纯、她爱人的赤诚、她的遇人不淑、她的心碎和自我毁灭。也嘲讽他，全部八年疯狂单恋给了一个永远得不到的女人。

Nic至死也忘不了那张脸。

***

“喂，我反复梦到葬礼，说明什么？”

“说明您近期睡眠质量不好，二少爷。”手下毕恭毕敬说着废话。

Nic翻个白眼，从他手中接过一个苹果啃了两口抵御饥饿，又接过一个准备好的硕大锡制餐盘，擎着往走廊尽头那间屋走。

这里是他仅剩的据点。和Ric决裂之后，帮会中群狼以抢劫他为乐，地盘被层层蚕食，早晚有一天项上人头也会被他们拿去。

但那不重要，现在的他本来就是个亡命之徒。

他站在门口停了一会，扒开百叶帘透缝观察，然而视野内什么都看不到。昨晚听他们说仿生人醒了，在滴挂一天葡萄糖、盐水和营养液之后，他体内的迷药终于代谢完毕。

Nic两手擎着东西，遂用嘴叼着磁卡刷了下门锁，脚尖踢开门。

这据点早年曾是写字楼，许多房间的陈设都没有大变，这间屋尤其整洁亮堂。仿生人自己将全部窗帘打开了，站在有机玻窗前眯着眼，似乎被阳光刺得很痛，但仍坚持向外看（即使对面只有低矮的破旧楼宇和农田），听见门响回过头来，大约是只展现过冷淡、昏沉的样子，那一瞬间显得十分精神，像只警醒的猫。。

“饿吗？给你做了吃的。”

Nic故作轻松，边说边四下寻找。然而屋中只有床、输液架、沙发、数个储物柜和两排空的木架，竟然没有一存可以摆东西的台面。他只好将餐盘撂在地上，抓过一个蒲团坐下了，招呼道：“你也来坐啊。”

仿生人警惕地看着地上的圆形锡制餐盘，分割成六个不同区域，左半边是三样水果，右半是腌菜和两种茶点，正中间一碗凉粉。其实没有一样是Nic做的。

仿生人明显吞了下口水。

“可以吃，没有毒。”Nic道，“总不能一直……扎针，对身体不好。”

他用眼神示意，对方也顺着低头，看到自己手臂上十多个大大小小的针孔，仿佛才发现般讶异地挑了挑眉。

仿生人小心挪动双腿在面前坐下了，屋里只有一个蒲团，所以他只能坐在地上，比Nic略矮一些。他抓起一块曲奇，毫无矜持地一口填进嘴里，用凉粉就着吞下了。

“你叫什么名字？”

“李……”仿生人清了清喉咙，却在吐出一个字之后卡了壳，良久，眉毛都纠成一团，咀嚼的动作也停滞了。

“记不起来了？没关系，想起来再告诉我。就叫你李。”Nic道。

对方耸耸肩继续吃喝起来，仿佛不置可否，然而看得出他仍然十分介意。不仅对失去身份，而且对座位比Nic矮这件事也并不情愿。

“李，你想离开这里吗？”

这下子对方眼睛亮起来了，也许是光线缘故，瞳仁呈现出一种近乎无机质般的浅茶色。Nic盯着他穿着病号服的白皙身体，日光像一汪湖水贮留在锁骨窝里。他比昏睡时更美丽，这种美显得精致又昂贵。

“你是个没有合法身份的仿生人，这样走上街，你立刻就会被我哥抓回去。出了我哥的地盘呢，东边三个区还有其他帮会，北边也有，一样会抓到你。你知不知道自己值多少钱？”

仿生人摇了摇头。

“你是我哥订做的，所以我清楚市价，二千五百万，是出厂价。”

李用紧锁的眉头对自身价值的商品化表示不满。

Nic继续说，“或者你也可以跟着我，条件是让我操你，which is... ”因在国外长大，他总是情不自禁冒出英文句法，这让他也很懊恼，“……那也是你最擅长的事，对不对？”

“我不擅长那个。”李清清楚楚地说。这么一会儿他已经将曲奇、凉粉和橘子都吃光了，留着酱菜和辣椒圈一口没动。

“我会唱歌，不会干别的。”不知为何，坦白这件事时，他显得有点羞赧。

“可我发现你的时候，你在一间情趣套房里，硬了起码三个小时，屁股里还塞着这么粗——”Nic比划了一下，“的一根鸡巴。Well-prepared。”

他顿了顿又补充道：“而且房门没锁，客人随便进。不管你记不记得，已经有无数客人操过你了，“他感觉自己笑起来，笑容还在逐渐加深，”上帝把你造出来就是用来操的——当然，你是人造的。”

仿生人脸上浮现出震惊表情，大概是因为Nic方才还在温言软语地给他食物，这会又毫不留情地羞辱他。然而直面羞辱，除了惊讶，他也没有表现出恼火、受伤或任何负面情绪。结合他在葬礼上的表现，或许这个人造物有一些感情方面的缺陷。

那双浅茶色眼珠盯住Nic，问：“你又是谁？”

“他妈的关你什么事！”Nic举起双手喊了一声，他从小就不擅长玩游戏，何苦非要强迫自己来扮耶稣？“我是这个人的弟弟。”Nic从怀中掏出Ric的照片在对方面前晃了晃，发觉对方躲闪瑟缩了一下，像闻到血腥味的猎犬般愉快地道，“这个人你记得吧？这张老面皮？看到就想吐，对不对？”

李垂下头深呼吸，好像真要呕吐了。Nic站起来揪住他的头发，强迫他抬起头，赤脚踩住他还沾着饼干渣的手，把照片径直怼在他额头上。

“这是你男朋友，喜欢吗？你是怎么伺候他的？多少种花样？照做一遍给我看。”

李只是继续喘息着，合上眼又睁开，那副因痛而微微蹙眉张着嘴的样子像个受刑的圣人，唯有在宗教壁画里才能遇到这样丝毫不狰狞的受刑者。

“我是这个人的弟弟。”Nic重复道，“你想说我和他没什么两样。你说的对！你傍上他的时候，有没有想过会有这么一天？想他捧你，想做歌星？连人都做不成了！”

他松开手，李便断了线般倒下去，瘫软在地上。

“两个选项：要么我操你，要么我叫人给你打药，然后像奸尸一样操你。你也不是没有盼头，”Nic俯视着他，道，“等我哪一天把老东西杀了，或者他派人把我杀了，你就自由了。”

李没有回话。

Nic就着他的姿势，从衣柜拽出一个枕头塞进他腰下，闭上眼右手撸了几分钟，脑子里回味着梦中葬礼上那只蝴蝶和男人身上的虎纹皮衣。这个梦他做过多次，有时候并不会截止在将男人拽下车，有时候，保镖并没有过来拉住他，而他把男人推倒在车后座操了他。奇怪的是他依恋她那么多年，却连关于她的春梦都没有做过。

回忆和现实交织，Nic很快硬了。

没有任何润滑，他扛起男人的一条腿，病号服自然地滑向一边，露出赤裸的下半身。Nic定了会神，毫无预兆把鸡巴对准那个小洞插了下去。开始紧得要命，连他也又痛又累。但很快血液成了唯一的润滑剂，甬道被撑开了，被那甬道紧紧裹着，Nic的阳物显得异常膨大，闭上眼的幻视中，仿佛已经将对方捅个对穿，完成了他的复仇。李也没有过多反抗，开始只是痛得嘶叫出声，嗓音尖而高，也许真的是把唱歌的好嗓子。Nic按住他的脸，将他的头往木底板上猛磕了三两下，他也就不再出声了。

这样野蛮的性交，Nic从来没有做过，但他相信Ric和李肯定做过。因此李再露出那种殉道者般的表情，就是在魔鬼恬不知耻地欺骗上帝了。

在掩耳盗铃的幻想，及复仇的灼人激热中，Nic完成了射精。像完成了把银制子弹留在对方体内的仪式，但愿他的五脏六腑永远受刑。

窗外明亮的天光被阴云遮住大半，一时间满室昏黑。他垂着头喘了很久，手掌下面，李也跟着用口鼻艰难喘息。Nic挪开手掌，凑近问：

“你其实不懂，我为什么这么恨你，对不对？”

“不懂。”李嘶哑地说。他的眼周都红了，却没有落泪。

“我也不懂。”Nic承认道，“但我们有很长时间——有一段时间一起来搞懂。”

他把老二塞回裤子里，去卫生间洗了手，又用冷水拍了拍脸。回到那间屋，李已经跪坐起来，凭双臂撑着地面往前挪动，旁边的地上一滩呕吐物，是他方才吃进去的橘子和曲奇。他似乎站不起来了。

Nic托住他的腋下和膝盖窝，将他抱起来放回床上，道：“你配合一点，下次不会这么粗暴了。”

李僵硬地蜷着，屏住呼吸一声不吭。

“我叫Nicholas，都叫我Nic。”黑道二少爷低声道，“一会医生过来帮你检查。你还想要什么，告诉我。”

他又等了半晌，叹口气，转身欲走。然而袖口蓦地被拉住，低下头，仿生人一只细白的手攥着那块衣料，犹豫再三，仿佛在暗自天人交战，还未及开口，脸上先云蒸霞蔚地泛起桃花色，最后终于乞求道：“给我一条裤子……好不好？下次我会自己脱的。”

“好。”Nic即刻说。

TBC


	3. 第三个梦

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> even more不可描述。

第三个梦

“小朋友，你要去点歌吗？”

她从矮沙发前灵活绕过，一条伶仃长腿蜷上座位，低头点了支烟。

Nic抱着酒瓶怯怯地道：“不要。”

“少喝点，你才几岁。”她劈手将瓶子夺下，却为自己甄了一个杯底，握住玻璃杯良久，突然道，“这个女的唱得也不怎么样。”

此时吧台旁边的旗袍女正在演唱《柔声倾诉》，从Nic这边只能看到几乎包裹着麦克风的红色长指甲。从着装到选曲都透着刻意为之的怀旧风格。然而按照旧世代音响设备的收音能力，那样堵住麦克风其实是无法发声的，空气中那柔曼的歌唱则完全来自她的仿生声带和舞厅四周音响的调谐。

“点唱机。”Nic提醒。

“女的点唱机。”她不置可否道。

“所以你很会唱喔？”

“反正比她好。”她耸耸肩，神情已经有些醉意，“小时候人人说我该做歌星。我本名不叫这个，就想当了歌星把名字改回来，光明正大的。谁能想到这些点唱机突然冒出来吗，抢人的饭碗。”

她微眯着眼，目光陶然向舞池飘去。那边自然是另一方天地，几乎人人衣不蔽体，而Ric正在其中搂着一个兔女郎的腰肢贴身热舞。Nic不由得替他惭愧，飞快地收回目光，小心瞥她一眼。

她倒坦坦荡荡地同他对视，直白道：“你哥是个烂人。”见Nic一脸错愕，又道，“我只想要个人宠着捧着，出钱替我灌录几张唱片。他也够用了——也只有他够用。我现在吃穿都不缺，每天开开心心的，哪天我死了也干净点，谁都不要记得我。你哥这种烂人，肯定很快就忘了。”

这样说着，她将一只伶仃的脚从凉鞋里脱出来，涂着殷红指甲油的脚趾抵上Nic小腿，挠了挠，笑嘻嘻道：“没关系，他们玩他们的，我们也来玩啊。”

Nic头脑一懵，耳畔敲响了警钟。这是假的，他提醒自己，这是没有发生过的。相识的八年中，她从来没有正面撩拨他哪怕一次。

然而一眨眼她已经爬到他大腿上来了，脊背猫似的弓起，毛绒绒的寸头在他颈窝里拱着。这一瞬间Ric在舞池中转头，像一只秃鹰死死盯住这对猎物……

Nic深吸一口气，张开眼睛。

眼窝后一根血管在暴跳，让梦境里那些炫乱的灯光又在视网膜上停留了几毫秒，继而归为苍蓝单调的清晨曙色。怀中的短发和温热躯体尚在，只是已经变换了一番形状和触感。

李在他臂弯中，几乎蜷成了胎儿形状，覆满黑卷发的头抵在Nic上臂位置，膝盖顶着他的胸口。他鼻腔中发出近似鼾声的浑浊噪音，听起来有点呼吸不畅。昨夜Nic想试试他的口活，但李不知犯了什么倔，咬着牙关不服从，没有办法，Nic使用了地下室play room的口枷，而且一整夜都没有取下来——莫如说他压根没想起来。近几日Nic单枪匹马，在外四处打探春熙路37号的消息，累得快要散架。在仿生人销魂的屁股里射过一轮之后，他连回到自己房间的力气都没有了。

Nic有轻微洁癖，几乎从不在别人床上过夜。但李给他的感觉不同，李仿佛永远是消过毒一般无菌的，即使事实远非如此。

他低下头，捏住李的下巴，将他脸上黏着的卷发尽数拨开。后者沉睡未醒，昨晚戴上那玩意之前，Nic先给他打了一针镇定药，只怕此时药效还没完全散去。此时，李的口中仍塞着那个假阴茎形状的橡胶棒，两侧脸颊被绑带勒出数条交错的红印，额头上也有块淤青，兴许是Nic昨晚发怒时不小心碰的。那东西插得颇深，角度得当就能压住舌头撑开咽喉。而Nic是比照说明书认真插的。这样借着微光看去，李的下颌角被异物强撑着，在皮肤下隐隐透出咬合关节精巧脆弱的软骨形状。因为无法闭合，嘴角似乎流了不少涎液，以致半边脖颈都是湿漉漉的。

雪糕块化掉了。Nic脑中浮现一个奇怪的比喻。

仿生人就这样无遮无拦地仰着脸，在Nic注视下沉睡。奇怪的是，越是将假阳具、口枷、诸如此类下流器具加诸他身上，他越是显得干净清洁。就好像一只打碎又重新拼补的花瓶，比崭新的更显得完整。

或许因为他并不是真人的缘故，Nic心中永远有一道人伦的沟堑，不论欲望还是愤恨都无法跨越。

这下子，一阵古怪的温柔涌上来。Nic伸出手绕到对方脑后，将那绑带解开了。

橡胶棒贴着咽壁上缘慢慢地抽出，手上传来的摩擦触感让Nic那从一醒来就屹立不倒的老二又硬涨了几分。而在完全脱离口腔之后，几乎完全适应了异物入侵的下颌一时间仍未闭合。这样一阵摆弄，李恢复了部分意识，正茫然地眨着眼，浑然不知自己的嘴巴洞开着，从上颚的粘膜、舌头到略显红肿的咽壁和小舌都一览无余。在Nic看来那正是他梦寐以求的、带有魔力的兔子洞。

“You pretty little pity hole... ”他喃喃道，随即右手把着老二跪坐起来，仰起脖子加速套弄。不一会儿他感觉要射了，遂边上下抖动着，边垂目寻找李的淡粉色唇线。他那天人般的嘴角，即使戴着口枷依然微微上翘。然而下体的快感淹没了视神经讯号，让他眼冒金星，眼和手都完全失去了控制。待到眼前这阵金光逐渐散去，仿生人已然完全清醒了，猫样的大眼睛略带惊恐地盯着垂挂在眼前不到20公分的刚喷薄过一轮的阳具。Nic的乳白挂在他右边下巴上，可怜巴巴的一滩，让他看起来更像一块雪糕了。然而那双嘴唇早已死死地摒住——Nic一滴都没有射进去。

两人大眼瞪小眼许久，李才小心翼翼指着下巴问：“你是故意的吗？可以擦掉了吗？”

他大概以为这位喜怒无常的年轻人会再次发作，然而这一次，Nic并没有生气。反而仰起头爆发出一阵愉快的笑声。也不知为何，李在被强迫、被羞辱、被虐待的处境中表现出了一种奇特的随遇而安的幽默感。倘若二人不是在这种关系中相遇，或许Nic还会愿意同他结交。

他看着李踩着棉花般跌跌撞撞走进卫生间去洗脸。即使在身心极端不适的状况下也拒绝用枕巾、衣物或者其他手边的东西。

Nic吹了声口哨追进浴室去，感到这几天来前所未有的精神振奋。他揪住正弯腰在洗手台前的李的后颈皮肤，像抓一只猫那样将他拽起来，猛地压在瓷砖上，亲吻那双刚刚洗净的鲜艳的唇。这几日来他操了李许多次，还是第一次吻他的嘴。二少爷有双重性格，帮会中口耳相传。此时此刻他的内心好像被某个兴高采烈、不知深浅的孩童占据了。而这份快乐的契机是他的玩物，他的禁脔，他从Ric手中抢夺来的仿生人。李也显见受到了惊吓，睁大眼睛错愕了几秒钟，很快就被吻得软醉欲倾，双臂勾住Nic的脖子像抓着救命稻草一般。他太敏感了，抑或是从来没被吻过？镜中映出男人洁白如新雪的光裸脊背和Nic古铜色的劲瘦手臂。蝴蝶骨和背肌在皮肤下面涌动着，仿佛有什么隐藏的仿生部件即将破出。

Nic很想在浴室再干他一次，但他的小兄弟没有那么快恢复活力。他于是兜住李的大腿根，将他抱到洗手台上。柔韧性极好的男人，两腿自然而然张开成了钝角，手臂自然地向后撑持住上身。他简直是天然地精熟于此道，却还一脸懵懂地说只擅长唱歌。Nic低头斟酌了一下，随即举起持枪的右手，向掌心呸了两口唾沫，一把握住李修长健壮的阴茎。

李的小腿踢弹了两下，咬住嘴唇，满脸不可思议地看着他。而后慢慢地放弃了警戒，修长的颈子向着一侧肩窝放松垂了下去。

Nic的握力不大不小，足以让掌心中的枪茧产生摩擦感，又能保持顺畅滑动。他抬眼望着李沉浸在春情中的脸，只见他眼皮微微掀开，眼球在其下无规律地错动。下唇时而被咬住，下一刻又微微翕张，灵舌慵懒地转圈舔过。他可真骚得要命，难怪Ric要把他留在身边多年——然而，然而Nic是疯了吗？为一个害死了她的仿生人男妓打飞机？究竟谁才是婊子？

阴云在一瞬间涌上来。Nic望见镜中的自己长发遮面，眉骨的阴影蓦地笼住双眼。他的右手动作没有停，同时抬起左手，带着五成的恶意捏住李左边胸前的乳珠，用力一拧。

“啊啊……”李发出高亢的一声，脖颈如垂死的天鹅般向后仰去，只剩两条手臂还挂在Nic身上。

手中的阳物非但没有委顿，反而愈加硬了。

“你是个变态，呵？我也是。”Nic低声道。

“我……不是……”

“这么疼，你还这么兴奋？你就喜欢这样。”

“不喜欢……只有你喜欢……”李上气不接下气，几乎啜泣着道。

Nic开始为方才吻过他的嘴而后悔了。兴高采烈、不知深浅的孩子变成了发狠的、不知深浅的孩子。

李没有再发出一声尖叫，不知什么时候起，他也死死咬住嘴唇，再也不吭一声。他又恢复了那副假受难者的面貌，全身上下仿佛都在抗拒这一切，只有下半身在享受其中。这些仿生神经元通路可能设计有些缺陷，让他的大脑和老二中断了联系。李的疼痛耐受度也很高，这样坚持许久，直到他两边胸前都掐得斑斑驳驳，肿得不成样子了。他在费力抵抗着生理高潮，因此直到最后一刻都沉默不语，毫无征兆，只是全身突然紧绷，握成拳的指甲嵌入手掌皮肉里。

Nic立刻知道时候到了。他松开两只手，转而发力掐住李的颈根。手指下的动脉飞速暴动，倘若他戴着Ric的钢刃拳套，立时就能切开皮肉血花四溅。李似乎感受到了威胁，圆睁双眼似乎要发出一声惊呼。而Nic已经快一步，用拇指按住了那根致命的血管。

一股温热溅在了Nic大腿上。仿生人的脖颈连带整个上身脱力向后坠，胸前两粒却滴血樱桃一般傲然挺立着。Nic保持掐住脉搏的姿势数秒，直到理智告诉他，再不停手就要出事了。甫一抬起拇指，动脉血如开闸泄洪般恢复了高速流动。李的两扇眼睫静静阖着，口唇苍白，两颊却因情热而嫣红，四肢软软垂下，人已经完全晕过去了。

Nic多此一举地试了试他的鼻息，只觉得浅而凌乱。继而拍了拍李的脸，毫无反应，又想起不知哪里来的古法，奋力掐他的耳垂和人中，几分钟之后，李依然没有恢复意识。Nic有些慌了。

“喂！”他将李从洗手台上拽下来，扶他躺在冰凉的浴室地板上，又喊又拍，甚至动用花伞淋了一地冷水。仿生人赤身裸体，湿淋淋地躺着，就像刚出厂时尚未装载中枢的模样。好一顿折腾之后，李终于从胸腔里掏出一口长气，睁开眼，似乎颇为困惑方才发生了什么。看见视野上方那张惊慌失措的年轻脸孔，他竟然做出一种果然不出所料的无奈表情，又将眼皮合上了。没有恐惧，甚至没有恼恨，只有出奇的平静和惋惜。

李在断续咳嗽的间歇，执着地叹了口气，道：“Nic，你其实不恨我吧？”

天晓得一个性爱娃娃仿生人哪里来的这种自信心。

Nic将花伞丢在一旁，抹了把脸。方才一阵忙乱中，自己也被兜头浇得冰凉湿透。

我不恨你，他在心中道。

但是我伤害了你，欺骗你，强奸你，折辱你，让你生病、呕吐，甚至差点错手杀了你。

但李似乎不在乎这一切。

“刚才只是个小事故。”李撑着地板背靠浴缸慢慢坐起来，疲惫地道，“——但我不喜欢疼的，即使喜欢，那也只是一种性癖，不是变态。变态是个生物学词汇，用在人身上，是很严重的词。”他用一种没来由的教师式的口吻，一本正经，甚至有些严厉地道。

Nic一时被震慑住了。他从未如此强烈地意识到，李是一个年长的男人，那位“原型”甚至可能比他年长许多。Nic对年齿有种难以启齿的敬畏感。仿佛回到了十几岁的夏天雨夜，在房间中哭泣着自渎时被她推门撞破。她却只是笑道：“你这个爱哭鬼。”

“Ooookay。”Nic只好应道。

“嗯，好。”李满意地点点头，教师人格在他身上闪耀了一瞬，又熄灭下去。他的头一点，软软地倒在Nic身上，撒娇般道：“你的手劲还真大。”

Nic只好又将他拦腰抱起来，运回卧室。整个过程中，李用一只手捂着脸不肯放下。Nic以为他哭了，用力将他的手掰开。没想到他满面通红，嘴角抑制不住的笑意。

“其实我从来没这么爽过。”他用几乎听不到的耳语声承认道。

TBC


	4. 第四个梦

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 不可描述。

第四个梦

 

Nic将头上的卫衣兜帽又提了提，整张脸都缩进帽沿下面，揣在口袋中的右手握紧了他的Glock枪柄。

春熙路37号原名“蜂后夜总会”，是老东西地盘上数一数二的夜场。此时，宴会厅四周站了整整齐齐两排仿生人打手，荷枪实弹，人群当中还藏着不知多少Ric的警犬。而Nic仅仅做了简单伪装就单刀赴会前来。天知道，一小时前听说这里开张设宴时，他还在自家地下室白日宣淫，忙着把一个价值上万的遥控语音跳蛋塞进李的身体里。

没有任何反应时间，Nic套上连帽衣，两脚踢掉拖鞋，查看一眼弹夹和保险。站在门边回头望，李双手反绑着跪趴在沙发上，侧过脸，一双眼水雾蒙蒙地望着他。

“能不能先把我解开？把那个……先拿出来？”

Nic头也不回地撞门而去。

入场时安检十分敷衍，他的配枪没有引起任何怀疑。这时候Ric正站在舞台上亲自扮演司仪——老东西向来很喜欢抛头露面。四角灯光全部打开，Ric才发现整个舞台外周罩着一圈诡异的折射光。那是一圈防弹玻璃，纳米材料，虽然极薄却密不透风。Nic的武器毫无用武之地。

“让我们欢迎今晚真正的主角，也是我新近的绝世收藏品，”老东西声嘶力竭口沫横飞，五官却像打了僵尸病毒般阴森无表情，“全球限量仅5台，在本店还是首次登台献唱。没错，今晚各位都是有福之人！不仅有耳福，有眼福，而且有艳福！”

他侧身闪向一边，双臂做引导状：“欢迎我们的天籁歌喉金丝雀，末代歌姬，雯雯！”

灯光渐暗，有数十秒时间，Nic无法呼吸，无法眨眼，像陷入醒不来的梦魇般。

一时很难确认从后台走出的那女人是不是她。诚然，那高挑的身材、清凌凌的五官，乃至双手握住话筒闭上眼等待歌唱的样子，和她生前别无二致。然而这女人画了温婉的妆，梳着古典发髻，穿着以她的过瘦身材似乎无法撑起全部风韵的偏襟旗袍。她的体态和气质，同任何一家酒吧里的五十元点唱机歌女都没有什么差别了。

而且她不叫雯，Nic想道，她明明一心想做歌星，只为改回童年时的名字。

一束禅意的光落在她头顶上。潺潺流水，清丽的笛子声，虚无缥缈的吟唱。Nic开始因缺氧而视线模糊，不得不提醒自己张嘴，呼吸。

她开口了。一首从未听过的歌曲，第一句歌词是关于人群中的一眼，这一眼在机缘巧合下成为了某个漫长故事开篇的契机。亦真亦幻中，歌姬也给了他人群中的一眼。她的目光穿过台下无数道身份不明的背影、无数张饥渴的雄性脸孔，直接同他躲藏在兜帽下懦夫般的眼睛对视。

Nic攥紧枪柄，拔枪射击和落荒而逃的冲动像两条野狗撕咬成一团。

他最终选择了逃走。

 

****

 

Micky他们都以为二少爷必定是买醉归来的，其实他一滴也没沾。

他站在夜色中的废弃码头上吹了半小时风。这片海域疏于治理多年，被戏称为“垃圾浴场”。Nic回头望，只觉得这座城市也许就是古书中记载的索多玛，而全部的罪都必须要Ric来埋单。

回到据点，三四个手下围上来，紧张兮兮地汇报，仿生人不见了。

“怎么可能？地下室。”Nic道。

“地下室没有，楼上也没有。”Micky一连声道，“10分钟前还在。”

“二楼西边窗户！”有人匆匆跑过来喊。

Nic脑子里嗡的一声，跟着狂奔上了二楼，冲进仿生人睡觉的那间屋。作为囚禁室，西侧窗户都是焊死不能打开的，此时整扇玻璃碎了一地，对侧那扇也呈现巨型条幅状的裂痕，显然是被猛烈击打过。Nic跑向窗边，鞋底碎玻璃踩得咯吱作响，裂口处的尖锐长角上挂着那条绑手用的粗绳，和一片沾着血的衬衫衣料。Nic骂了句shit举目远望，只见一个熟悉的背影正在钻进古旧民宅区的矮楼之间——已经跑出数百米远了。

“去追。”Micky吩咐道。

“不用追了。”Nic略加思索道，“他根本跑不掉。”

一个容貌迥异的仿生人，没有身份，没有一分钱，没有武器，独自跑到黑道横行的街上游荡，无异于羊入虎口。更别提Ric的人马可能正在悬赏找他。在李醒来的第一天，Nic就将这一番厉害关系对他讲得清清楚楚。而李这几天在大多数情况下温顺的表现，让Nic以为他尚且算个头脑理智的仿生人。

“过不了多久他就会自己回来，跪下来求我收留。”Nic对手下们傲慢地道，连他自己都觉察出这语气有一些赌气意味，“没准一出去就被Ric抓到，那就看他的运气了。”

他又回头看了眼遭到破坏的窗玻璃。不仅放跑了兔子，还让据点仅存的防御露出缺口。

“他用什么搞坏的？”Nic问。

“二少爷问你们，玻璃是怎么搞坏的？”Micky也讯问。

手下不过七八人，视线游荡交错指向十五六个不同方向，谁也不肯开口。半晌才从人后传来一个低沉男声道：“少爷，我的飞碟棍丢了。”

发言者是跟了他六年的阿忠，一个打架手极黑的越南混血儿。此时扒着旁人肩膀钻出来，喝醉酒般脚步蹒跚，脑袋缠着渗血的绷带，好不凄惨。

“你怎么回事？”

“那个鸭子把我打昏，抢走了我的飞碟棍。”阿忠承认道。

“他绑着手，怎么把你打昏？”Nic逼问。

“我也没看清……他偷袭的。”

Nic便朝他走过去，手里捏着那根绑绳和血衬衫布，尽量避开脚下的碎玻璃踩出一种当权者的威势来。

“他被锁在地下室，你今天on duty在二楼巡逻。”Nic压低声音问，“怎么可能被他偷袭？”

“因为Micky哥——”阿忠说到一半咬住话头，眼神直往旁边扫，“……我们这几天喝酒乱讲话，也是好奇嘛，都说那家伙长得好像Ric哥以前养的男婊子，Nic你知道的，把Ric哥勾得六亲不认……”他又抬眼瞥着Nic脸色，继续道，“早上也没什么事情，我让Micky哥带我去地下室看看。听说二少爷给他屁眼里塞了个好玩的，戴着狗链在地上边发情边爬。我们也是瞎传，瞎扯，他妈的好多天没摸过女人了。但我一进去，他就没在跪着了，他就在乱翻少爷的东西，绑着手，这样。”

阿忠做了个用脚四下乱踢的动作。

“然后，我看到那个好玩的遥控器，就，就随便玩了一下。他屁股里那个玩意就嗷嗷叫，怎么还是女的声音，主人操我，操我！还有日语，哦内该！”阿忠模仿了两声，周围哄笑起来。见Nic脸色逐渐黑成锅底，又都噤了声。

“我也没想怎么样，二少爷你知道，我对男的没什么兴趣。”阿忠辩解道，“但他反应那么激烈，哇，脸全红，像煮熟螃蟹一样。我觉得好笑，你装什么处女呢。我就掏……把鸡鸡掏出来啰，给他看，问有没有见过这么大的。去去去，笑什么！我只问了大不大，别的都没问。二少爷，您别误会，我没有说我比您大的意思——”

“你没动手？”Nic深知阿忠粗鄙的本性。

“推，推了几下，手可能有点重吧。我是想让他好好跪下，二少爷又没允许他站起来？他不肯，我就推了几下……谁知道他一下子把我绊倒了。然后就……”阿忠截住话头，省略掉了不甚光彩的后半段，愁眉苦脸捂着头上的包。

Nic站在原地深吸了几口气。

按照他以前的少爷脾气，责罚阿忠是免不了的。然而他如今势单力薄，几个兄弟能跟着他走到现在，恐怕半是为了尽忠，半是出于一个共同的目的：对Ric的不满。别看他们毕恭毕敬喊着二少爷，主仆关系委实处在一种微妙的平衡中，一点外力就可能引起连锁反应。这个当口再为了一个填床的玩物责罚自己人，恐怕会引起众愤。还没有到和Ric对决的时刻，他不想提前沦落为孤家寡人。

话虽如此，听到阿忠粉饰性的叙述，他仍旧气得胸口血浪翻涌。阿忠口中的“推了几下”，实际可能意味着骨折、失明或更严重的外伤。

“对了，二少爷……”Micky补充道。Nic一个眼刀甩过去。

Micky在重压下面不改色道：“他好像把您的金卡也拿走了。”

Nic憋不住爆了句粗口，一次不够，又连声骂几次。那是他仅剩的一张未被冻结的卡。什么忠义，他现在只想把一梭子弹尽数射入这群蠢货的太阳穴里。

“去打电话给银行，盯着今天下午的消费记录。”Nic脑子转得飞快，咬牙切齿道，“倒要看看他能跑多远。”他一转身，迎着人群向外走，行至阿忠面前，终于忍不住用枪背猛击了一下那颗已经破烂了的脑袋。Nic手上留着寸劲，阿忠也做了十足心理准备，顺势加上闪躲，没造成什么实质伤害，头一歪随即像橡皮人般弹了回来。

“今晚之前，把玻璃给我补好。你一个人做，别人不许帮忙。还有，”Nic抬高声音警告道，“我的东西，你不准再碰。”

他气势汹汹杀回到地下室，果然物品都有翻过的痕迹，却并不如想象中那般凌乱不看。一堆织品码在沙发上，保持着折叠整齐的队形。清点之下，发现李穿走了Nic的一套衬衫裤子，大概是Nic储存在地下室所有衣物中最简洁低调的一套。每一个抽屉都打开过，然而只取走了床头柜的银行卡。可以想象他是如何条理清晰地翻捡他心目中的必须品，可惜这间屋长年用作play room，除了床品就只有无数情趣道具。那些印着稀奇古怪图案的工具盒，李连碰都没碰一下。

Nic泄了气似的一屁股坐下，盯着特意做出旖旎酒红色的吊灯罩发怔。李甚至连沙发上跪趴形成的皮子褶皱都特意抚平过了。

——他是那种不愿留下任何存在痕迹的人吧。

“我死了也干净一点，谁都不要记得我。”她的话音犹然在耳。

Nic一下子非常困惑。从何时开始，他开始将李同她相比较，他对李的思考形容已经脱离“仿生”，只剩下一个赤裸的“人”字？

***

Nic就地躺倒，半睡半醒神游了一个多小时。下午三点多，Micky下来报告，第一条刷卡记录，在劳伦斯酒厂南边的小路一家便利店中，只花了一百多元。

“Fuck。”

“二少爷，那边是Ric哥的……”Micky提醒。

“Fuck，我当然知道！他是不是故意的？他是不是这里有问题？！”Nic单手点着太阳穴喊道，“故意往Ric老窝跑！”

“我和B生开车过去看看——二少爷？”

Nic整个人已经离弦之箭般至门边，以和奔赴春熙路37号同样失败的乔装、同样贫弱的武器，同样破罐子破摔的念头。几小时前还信誓旦旦说那家伙必定跑不远，必定会回来，这会儿都抛诸脑后。

仿生人跑了，Nic可以接受。他甚至预料到会有这样一天。

然而仿生人居然丢下Nic的庇护不要，头也不回地跑回去，去找那个从不把任何人当人看的老东西，那个将他折磨得看一眼照片就要呕吐，弃置在妓院中出售的老东西投怀送抱——他怎么能？他怎么敢？！

Nic僵直地坐进副驾中，Micky像保姆似的伸手过来给他系安全带，被Nic回手扇了一个巴掌。

“开车。”他其实听不清自己说的话。他的耳朵里听不进任何人说话。

便利店店主是个年轻人，鸭舌帽沿压得低低的。

傍晚五点天边漫起了赤霞，店主和同样戴着兜帽的Nic站在一起，倒像两个细作在暮色中接头对暗号。

讲话声音也很低，微哑：“我记得他。下午才来的，头发有点长，脸很白。”

“买了什么东西？”Nic边问，边示意手下在店面中扫荡搜查。除了几排货柜的狭道和逼仄的仓库，似乎也没什么值得躲藏之处。

“买了一条面包，地图，营养水，绷带，止痛药。”这应是实话，金额八九不离十。

“之后去哪里了？”Nic不耐烦道。

年轻人一抬头，细长的双眼睨着他：“我也不知道。”

Nic强忍住掏出枪以暴力威逼的冲动，耐着性子扯谎道：“你可能是新来这条街，没有见过我。我是Ric的弟弟，这边往南十五个block，都委托给我照看。”

“我见过Ric哥。”年轻人仍旧不卑不亢嗡着声音地道，“但你是谁的弟弟，和下午来的那个人有什么关系。”

“那个‘人’是我家的仿生人，需要我调出购买记录给你看吗，嗯？”Nic虚张声势道，“他情绪模块紊乱，不经允许乱跑出来。买东西刷的是我的卡，我通知银行监控消费记录，所以才查到你这里。”Nic将对账单丢了几张在柜台上，上面龙飞凤舞印着他的中英文混杂体签名。

店主俯身在收银机上按了几个键，大概比对着签名的真伪。半晌，脸色阴晴不定地起身道：“他去北边了。他买了地图，问我附近有没有建在海边，两层楼高，黑水泥墙的工厂。我告诉他，劳伦斯酒庄北边，这里，有个机车装配厂。”说到这里，他意味不明地扫了Nic一眼。

Nic自然知道那间装配厂的真实面目。

那里正是Ric的仿生器官和人体工厂，也是整座城中最大的仿生人黑市，换句话说，最大的淫乐窝。

“谢谢你。”Nic吁一口气，这回才将手枪掏出来，顶住对方的下巴，凶相毕露道，“如果有第二拨人进来问那个人，你要说，没有见过。如果有人问起我，你也说——”

“没有见过。”店主知趣地道，“我懂得了，二少爷。”

他目送着Nic一行人离开，豪车在血红夕阳下疾驰而去。这才从柜台下面，也摸出了一柄旧式S&W半自动手枪来。

不远处的海平面掀起了猎猎的风，将垃圾浴场的砂砾尘土和刺鼻气味席卷而来。眼看云层迅速堆积，天光倏忽间暗下来。年轻人面无表情，披上套筒似的黑色长款雨衣，将手枪揣入怀中，反身锁上卷帘门，快步离去。

***

Nic命令Micky开车以25码的速度，经过装配厂外围的每一条街巷，通过肉眼沿路搜索。

这个过程耗时甚久，而效果微乎其微。

若李是个正规身份的仿生人，寻人会简单得多。每个路口的电子眼都能自动识别他身上的条形码，通过联网自助查询，轻而易举进行定位。然而李出自Ric的地下工厂，他的条形码和重置口令只有Ric能够操作。而他现在正单枪匹马在Ric的街区乱晃，被Ric发现几乎是板上钉钉的事。

再往前就到了所谓的红灯区。

红灯区围绕装配厂，自然而然形成了三层结构，最外围是数十家廉价酒馆、皮条客和站街女的天下，中间几家大一些的店铺打着温泉、按摩等名号做人肉买卖，专为普通白领和公司职员下班后发泄欲望。最核心区域自然是Ric的产业，秩序森严，店内巡逻的仿生人保镖比娼妓还多些。偶尔有刚出厂的高端性爱仿生人，情绪崩溃或行为失控，混乱中跑到外围来，则如同肥肉落入狼群，会被街面上成群结队的流浪汉轮番亵玩至死。

Nic万万没有想到会在这种地方找到李。

也万没有想到李现身的场面——大雨滂沱，一条伸手不见五指的小巷子中，李伏在一个流浪汉身上，细白的手按住那个人胸脯，一起一落，在做胸外按压。

Nic没有下车，且让司机熄灭了引擎，隔着车窗和雨幕静静观看。

“二少爷……？”

Nic转身做了个嘘的手势，几乎吃吃地笑出声来。

“他……他把那个人打死了？”Micky惊道。

在Nic注目中，李又执着地按了十多分钟，最后大约是救活了。他才长吁一口气站起身，身旁一扇小门——大概是某家酒吧的后门——推开，又钻出三四个蓬头垢面的男人。不出所料，李立刻被抓住衣领推到墙上。推搡中，躺在地上那倒霉鬼还被踢了几脚，这会已经滚到一旁的角落里。

雨声震耳欲聋，听不清他们在吵嚷什么，只看见李的下颌捏在一只黝黑的大手中，像块羊脂玉。他被迫踮着脚，手背在身后，飞碟棍的红光一闪一闪。

高空飞碟在十余年前替代棒球，成为这个世代最受欢迎的体育项目。飞碟棍和球棍形状相仿，且一端带电，许多没有能力购买武装的街巷黑帮因此大量收购废弃飞碟棍，作为武器使用。

Nic曾经吃过一棍，他知道那种滋味。倘若是酒精上头、精虫上脑的嫖客，毫无准备地挨上一棍，突发心脏病猝死倒也不是没有可能。

那伙人没来由地爆发出一阵大笑，其中两个已经在解裤子。为首的那个则将脸凑上去，距离仿生人的嘴唇只有几公分距离了，而后者不知为何，迟迟不肯出手。

Nic飞快地按下引擎键，车前远光灯随着马达轰鸣声突然亮起，照彻整条陋巷。那几个人吓得僵立在原地，雪白灯光映出几张蓬头垢面、胡子拉碴的下等面孔。Nic又猛按了几下喇叭，他们这才醒过神来一般四散而逃。

推开车门，头顶自然撑起一把伞。脚下仿佛踩着一条湍急的河流，那是从数家酒馆后门泼出的脏水顺着地势流入排水井中。Nic的皮鞋还是第一次沾这种地段的脏水。

李喘着粗气背靠墙，侧过头看他一眼，旋即将手中的飞碟棍扔下了。

他已被浇得透湿，眼皮也睁不开，看上去冷进了骨头缝里。而Nic的伞只停在五步之外，并不打算将他罩住。

“你很喜欢被人强奸？”

Nic冷笑着朝地面上那个蠕动的人形瞥一眼，又道：“怎么，强奸你的人犯了心脏病，你还要帮他复苏？”

“他没有强奸。”李回答道，“是交易，我同意了的。是我临时反悔，电了他。”

Nic懒得再说一个字，掏出枪对着地上的人形胡乱射出几发。那家伙关节被打穿，痛得醒了，惨叫不止，Nic又补上一枪让他闭嘴。

李摇了摇头，合上眼，好像彻底断绝了与现实世界的联系。

Nic转身钻回车内，听见背后“咔”的手铐落锁声。

 

回程路上多少出现一些状况。Nic的车似乎被人盯梢，两辆雪佛兰静默无声地跟着他一路。这是Nic的失策，他应该能想到，既然Ric的电子眼可以识别仿生人，自然也可以识别车子牌照。Micky握着方向盘嘟嘟囔囔为什么不换好号牌再出门，Nic从座位下踢他一脚，又侧目瞟身旁，幸好李什么都没听到，只是紧紧抓着胸前的安全带，脸色像鬼魂一样，不知是晕车还是被公路飙车吓到。

终于甩掉追车，赶回据点，已过了午夜。岗楼前正在抽烟的阿忠望见车子，战战兢兢地出来迎接。Nic早就说过脑震荡不要抽烟，这衰仔根本听不进去。仿生人拖着脚下车，直起身踉跄了一下。阿忠观望着少爷脸色，正在犹豫要不要搀扶，却见Nic冷着一张俊脸，一把抓住仿生人手铐两个腕子之间的钢链，大步流星将他拖进了楼去。

Nic不想浪费一秒钟时间。将人推进囚禁室，扯开衬衫前襟，裤子也尽数褪到脚踝。雪白胴体上大片斑驳青紫，多数是淤伤。只有手臂和小腿挂着十数道方向整齐的血痕，大概是从二楼跳下时擦伤的。和阿忠一番交手却没有伤筋动骨，还占了上风，这倒是Nic没有预料到的。

Nic自己也脱得精光，从浴室将淋浴喷头拽出来，水压开到最大对着李一通冲洗，开始用了冰水。待到对方抖得站不住了，才逐渐调高水温。脏污和血痂一并被冲掉了，新鲜的创口暴露出来。仿生人一言不发忍受着冷与痛的肆虐，被水呛到才揉着眼睛咳嗽几声。

“洗干净了吗？”Nic也呼吸粗重，秃鹰似的盘旋了一圈，如同洗车行工人观察作业成果般，点点头对自己说，“洗干净了。”

他丢下花洒，抓过那个万恶之源的跳蛋遥控器，随手按了一个键。难以置信的是，李在整个逃亡途中，都没有把那东西取出来。它仍停留在他体内，娇声叫着：“老公，操我！我好想要！”

这真是滑稽之极。

这玩意的初衷，是和仿生人的声带产生调谐，让这些淫荡的语音从他自己口中，用他自己的声音说出来。然而Nic捣鼓了一个早上，都没能调谐成功。这会儿它依然是一个孤零零的器具，只会发出机械的合成女声。而李依然摒住嘴唇，挂着那副伪圣人的表情，微削的肩板正着，衬衫只剩前臂一段还堆在手铐上方，已经变冷的淋浴水从他胸前交错横贯流下。对他脖子以上的身体部位，Nic还是没有任何处置的办法。

“我不喜欢这个。”李故意火上浇油一般、毫不拐弯抹角地道。

Nic不轻不重地蹬了一脚在他腹部。他光着脚，理应没有产生多大冲击。李并非被踹倒，而是站在原地摇晃了很久，才颓然塌坐下去。

“我给你什么，你都不喜欢。”Nic居高临下俯视着他道，“只要是我给的，你都不喜欢。我明白的——你喜欢Ric对待你的方式，喜欢为他跳十四楼。你还喜欢在路边找个流浪汉强奸你。”

Nic已经混乱到了语无伦次的地步，连发生在另一个人身上的十四楼都脱口而出。仿生人并未留意，双眼紧闭着，捂住腹部侧过身，膝盖顶着地面就要翻跪起来。Nic将他拷在一起的手臂一脚踹到头顶上，摆成一个从上午就未完待续的跪趴姿势。对方较劲的力量很弱，或者压根没有想继续反抗了。

这样一个姿势下，他的蜂腰凹塌着，像座冰雪铸成的摇摇欲坠的桥，看上去羸弱得几乎随时要折断。丰满的臀部则完全暴露在空中，粉红湿润的小口紧紧包裹着那枚跳蛋。Nic伸手抠住他的穴口，推了推那淫器。

“主人，操我吧。”感应到指纹触摸的淫器又出声道。

“好啊。”Nic故意和它对答，“你先操一操你自己。”

跳蛋应声震动起来了。李的手臂即刻塌陷下去，头深深埋进了臂弯中。他的整个下半身都在随之震颤，Nic用手掌贴着那绮丽的曲线，只觉李的大腿肌肉在勉力稳固重心，雪白的臀肉却在手下縠波荡漾。Nic趴在他的脊背上，顺着颈子一路向下，像警犬似的深深嗅着。流浪汉的猥亵没有给仿生人身上沾染什么不洁气味，仍是一缕天生的幽香。以一副成年人的骨骼重量而言，他的体毛却浅软得像个少年，只有头发比Nic操过的所有雏妓都丰美茂盛。

“洗干净了……洗干净了。”Nic又自言自语道。

李的臂弯中漏出半声呻吟。Nic向前一抓，才知他已被前列腺反应弄得勃起了。再摆出那张圣处女的脸，还是无法阻挡生理本能。他用指尖推了推已经完全没入、将小穴周围褶皱都撑开的淫器，盯着李的后颈，说：“好了，看你把自己操硬了。允许你拿出来。”

跳蛋是经过语音加锁的，对Nic的声纹识别做出反应。前端自动泌出大量润滑液，体积也随之缩小。数分钟后，就顺着乳液流了出来。这时候李的下半身也摇摇欲坠，接触地面手肘在淌水的地板向前滑蹭着，Nic不得不握住他的腰，将他捞回来。

“腿打开。”

李没有动。

Nic懒得多话，将他的两膝踢到合适的角度，这下子臀瓣张开，露出被淫器和乳液操弄得柔软松弛的蜜穴。往常最多只能容纳三根手指，这回四指并排都能顺畅进出。仿生人本就肤白，大腿内侧更是不见天日的洁白，这会大敞四开，露出一道几寸长的伤口。从臀部下缘延伸到了膝盖，方才被冲掉了结痂，又渗出血珠来。想必就是在窗口碎玻璃上划伤的那一道。

Nic稍微起了些怜香惜玉的念头，但他的老二归心似箭，等不起了。他于是双膝跪下，提着李的腰，一个挺胯，毫无阻滞捅到了最深处。对李来说，被一个会说话的跳蛋干得渗了精，和被Nic的肉刃捅穿，大抵还是有些区别。毫无疑问活人尺寸更加粗长，律动也更野蛮，更不讲章法。因此李也不再像方才那样死水一滩，此刻纤细的腰肢在Nic手中扭动着，本应是挣扎，却莫名显得柔曼无比。随着Nic的每一次贯穿，李的臀肉应激反射般夹紧，从他们交合处望去，仿佛是两种饥饿的原始生物——水母或水蛇——在海底缠斗，一方将另一方疯狂吞入腔体，终因无法消化而吐出来，失去气力袒露着柔嫩的花芯等待对方反扑。这份联想让Nic更兴奋了。

李发出的声音也变多了。尽管起初还咬着唇抵抗，待到Nic一只手绕到他前身，一阵捻揉，李终于张开嘴“啊”的一声。Nic从未见过哪个男子的乳头比他更敏感。他就像个真正量产型的sex doll，每一寸肌肤都能随时随地陷入情热，哪怕随手弹拨，也能奏出最令人满足的乐句。Nic乘机将仿生人的头扳起来，一只手伸进他口中，掰开他的嘴角，抚弄他柔软的嘴唇，拿住他精巧的舌头。以成年男子正常的咬合力，李是可以咬断他手指的。但Nic断定他不会这样做。

他正是这样的伪善者，可以蹲在地上为强奸他的人做心肺复苏。Nic喜欢操他的身体，说得浪漫主义一些，称之为爱情也不为过。但Nic对他的仿生中枢里莫名诞生的悭吝灵魂，有一种天敌般的厌恶情绪。

抑或是因为，在Nic火热的攻势下，本就一身伤的李已经连咬手指的力气也没有了。Nic的稳健抽插中，能感觉到李大腿内侧的伤口撞击在自己胯上，撞击面逐渐发黏，也许是汗，但更多可能是血。无法闭合的口腔让李失去了最后的遮羞布，媚叫从喉咙深处涌上来，伴随着唾液沿着Nic的手腕流下。

“喂，这样的强奸，你、还、喜、欢、吗？”Nic趴在他耳边，一下下撞击着问。

李无力地垂着头，几乎是仅凭Nic拦在腰间的手臂和攥住下巴的手，像一匹轻飘飘的绸缎似的挂在半空中。

Nic重心向后一蹲，坐在脚跟上，抱着李的躯干一块，循着重力，让李结结实实地坐在了自己屹立的分身上，这样又深深浅浅地颠簸了数十次。李身上的淤青和跌打伤随着每一次下落，痛感被反复激活，不多时额头已挂满细密的冷汗。幸而唇齿被掰开，能够叫得出来。Nic很久没有这样硬过，这样胀大过。但李自从方才不知何时泄了一次，就一直软软耷着，Nic手上功夫用尽，也没再站的起来。

Nic故意什么也不说，将一泡精全射进李的身体里。

他将李揽在怀中，让他的头仰靠在自己肩上，抚摩他身前的青紫，按压他被射得微微凸起的小腹，感觉肌肉层下的那份热涨，仿佛是怀了他的孩子。仿生人能怀孕吗？Nic神游天外地想，沉浸在高潮余韵中感到片刻的安详、梦幻。

仿生人头发里全是水，上眼皮泛着蜜桃色的亮光，睫毛也湿漉漉的，苍白的唇仍张开着，吐出忍痛的粘滞气喘声，那双唇的形状似乎在等待亲吻。Nic便从善如流，低头吻住他。这份温柔缱绻在他胸中停留了五分钟左右。

五分钟后他站起来，径直走进淋浴间，将水开到最热，洗得浑身发皱才出来。李仍躺倒在原地，白皙身体上五色斑斓，大腿的伤在渗血，腿间流淌出Nic的精液，手铐松松垮垮挂在腕子上，倒像个装饰。他可以将一切饱受伤害的证据都转化为自身美丽的一部分。这种吞噬一切、不知餍足的美丽本身已经是魔鬼的象征了。

Nic栽倒在床上。那是一张1.5米的双人床，确切而言，是李的卧榻。但今晚他不准备再碰仿生人一下。

思忖再三，他从枕头下掏出备用毯子，抖开，准确无误丢在李的身上。后者颤抖不已的手指攥住毯子一角，这是唯一的反应。熄了灯的房间仍保有一点天光的亮度，Nic歪过头，看着李像一条受了责罚的忠犬睡在自己床脚的地上，后脑勺头发泛着银光。Nic从小就想拥有一条狗——哪怕不是狗，其他宠物也好，但一直未能如愿。窗外夜雨如骤，五级风呜呜地吹动刚修补好的窗玻璃。

“喂，你不会再跑了吧？喂？”他问。

没回答。

Nic陷入短暂的睡眠，又被凌晨四五点的曙色弄醒。

他一掀被子坐了起来，正看到李拖着脚爬起来的一个背影。Nic的第一反应是摸枕头下的枪，而后是检查门锁。幸而，两者都完好如初。

“你干什么去？”

“卫生间。”三个字的回答。盥洗室的门随之“砰”地撞上。

水流声中，Nic又睡着了。

再睁开眼已经过了七点。床脚那个简陋的床铺凌乱摊着，空无一人。

Nic跳下床，喉咙干涩得要命，心口也乱跳。就这样没头没脑地四下找了一圈。半晌才想起凌晨醒来的经历。

推开浴室门，热气早都散尽了，一室冰凉。

李赤裸着坐在马桶盖上，面上血色全无，依然水淋淋的头颅抵着旁边的大理石盥洗台，铐在一起的手腕耷在大腿上。他不知用什么法子把衬衫脱掉了，手铐却无能为力。

Nic蹲下神握住他的肩，触手烫得吓人。李也随之瑟缩了一下，睁开眼，猫样的瞳孔无法对焦般微眯着。

“你怎么了？”

李的眼珠微微向上一转，像是在说“看不出来吗？”

Nic驾住他的腋下，想将他扶起来。李却故意和他对着干，牙关紧咬，两手软软地推在Nic胸前。同病人角力（还没占上风）让Nic颜面尽失，少爷脾气一起，“啪”地扇了对方一巴掌，吼道：“想死就直说！”

哪知李也拼尽了力，双臂带动手铐，一阵风抡在Nic脸上。手倒是没几分力气，但金属铐子立时划出一道红痕来。

Nic目瞪口呆，李还从未反抗过他，更别提对他动手。

“我告诉你，小混蛋，”李用一种从未使用过的，以仿生人的构造经历绝无可能出现的北方口音，且咳且喘道，“如果是你突发心脏病，我也会救你的。满意了吗？”

这样说着，他扶着洗手台向前欠身，腿才堪堪撑住地板，身子就向前栽倒。跌落在Nic怀中的温度像一盆烧炭。

马桶里都是血。

“Fuck。”

 

TBC


	5. 第五个梦

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 三部之一END

第五个梦

 

Nic的右手边爆发出一阵欢呼。

一掉过头，只见观众席上十数个举着发光牌子的夏装少女，冲他拼命招手、尖叫。看不清她们的面孔，牌子上的字也无从辨认。

Nic身在一处并不宽敞的封闭空间，人声鼎沸，刺眼灯光从四面八方聚焦在头顶，令他燥热难耐。他发觉自己坐在一个刑具般的椅子上，上半身缩进那高高的红色靠背中。左边舞台上并排摆着三张同样的椅子，坐着另外三人。中间的两名男子正在侃侃而谈……

喋喋不休，Nic腹诽。

密集的话语在空气中汇聚、堆积，交织成网。他们时而严肃地陈述观点，时而追忆、打趣，似乎仅仅为了填塞网眼缝隙那所剩无几的沉默空白。Nic有些喘不过气来，不经意间朝左手边投去一瞥。

对上一双温柔的眼睛。

他和李，各自偏着头微微探出身子，翘望对方。Nic的嘴角翘了翘，也许1毫米不到，李便莞尔露出笑意。他们像中央那片高气压地带旁侧的两个沉静的旋涡，众目睽睽之下，一次内向者反抗社交规则的隐秘共谋。

——你也插不上话？

——没关系，让他们聊去吧。

——我看着你就够了。

一种不存在于这个世上的甜蜜感涨满Nic心头。他在睡梦中按压胸口，倒抽一口气醒了。

下午两点，腿脚压得发麻，手机在沙发上嗡嗡震动。他看了眼号码接起来。

“死了吗？”听筒里劈头三个字。

“Dammit，死了我还找你做什么？”Nic扒着头发，没好腔道。忽而眼皮不详地一跳，忍不住又推开隔间门走进去。床上的人形胸口仍在起伏，他于是放下心来，硬邦邦地道：“你几点过来？”

“Well，按我的推测呢，多半是肾组织损伤，出血量多大我又不清楚……”

“很大，很多血。”Nic急吼吼道。

“这样啊。那会不会死就看这两天了。”无照黑医句句踩在地雷线上。

Nic深吸口气，一串粗口从眼前飞过，或至少丢出两句“救不活他你就死定了”之类电视剧台词式的威胁。电话那头像有读心术般，讥讽道：“我现在尊称你一声二少爷，还是看在Ric面子上。咱们当年交情不错，但我顶头老板是Ric，没有他允许，我是不能随便接病人的。另外二少爷，病人呢，是要送到医院来看的。你当我是什么，上门送pizza的吗？”

Nic呆立在病床边，仿佛最后一根救命稻草也从指间滑脱，一时间手足无措。

半晌，他尽量低声下气道：“……Harlem哥，他不能去医院，也绝对不能让Ric知道。求你过来看一眼，我派人去接你。”

黑医无语凝噎。嘟囔几句“怕他死就不要下手那么重啊”之类，终于勉强应承下来。

Nic舒了口气，挂上电话一低头，仿生人波斯猫般的大眼睛正茫然望着他。偷看被Nic逮个正着，又紧忙合上眼装睡。一时间竟不知道谁更加尴尬。

“醒了就别装了。”Nic几乎教他拙劣的演技逗笑，将电话收进口袋，伸出右手想试试他额头温度。李非但不肯睁眼，而且像有第六感一样准确地偏头躲开了。Nic的手在半空中尴尬地停留一会儿，缩回来抠了抠脸上的创可贴。

“还发烧么？”

“不烧了。”李敷衍得连嘴唇都不肯动。

“我知你也许不愿意告诉我。但……”Nic试探道，“你的伤到底是不是阿忠打的？”

“他打了我，我也打了他。我们很有君子风度地……打了一架。”那种古怪的口音和语言习惯似乎停留在李的中枢系统里去不掉了，

Nic被噎得无话。良久，深吸口气道：“还有一个问题。你为什么跑到酒庄那边去？那个犯心脏病的流浪汉——你告诉我你们在做交易。是为了什么？难道你还想回去找Ric吗？他把你搞得还不够惨？”Nic呼吸渐促，质问连珠炮似的迸射出来。

李又蹙了蹙眉，唇角无意识地开合几次，似乎十分不耐烦，又找不到说话的力气。

“这不止一个问题。”

丢下这样一句，他抱着被子转过身，汗水浸透的头颅将枕头拓出一个印。昏睡几个小时中，他稀里糊涂要过几回水，舔了又舔的嘴唇干得裂出数道血口，额头上汗珠却没断过。事后Nic才意识到他大概一直在忍疼。

“You know what？”Nic抱臂道，“不管是一个，十个，一百个……你没资格拒绝回答我的问题。或许不是今天，等你身体没事了，等你脑袋清醒一点，我们再慢慢交流。”

李僵直地躺着不做声。

“Fucking great。”

一拳打在棉花上滋味并不好受。Nic悻悻走出房间，到一楼的简易厨房用切片面包做了个三明治。不知不觉一天过去，他还水米未进。奈何囫囵两口就心烦意乱，看着手中面包火腿上的整齐牙印，一丁点都咽不下去了。

他端着咖啡在楼下徘徊许久，数次迈上几级台阶，又折返回来。再度刷开门锁时，正看到李两条小腿摆下床沿，拷在一起的手撑住床，脖颈深深埋进两边肩胛形成的山谷里，做着深呼吸。

“喂！”Nic伸出双臂才迎上两步，李的脚尖就着了地，膝盖如意大利面条似的软下去。Nic只好一个大跨步，堪堪将人接住了，气冲冲问：“你做什么？！”

“……止疼药。”

“医生还没来。”

“我昨天买了，在我……在你的裤兜里。”李的眼皮朝不远处掀了掀，他并没有真正退烧，躺在Nic怀里浑身散发热气，像只病猫。

“早一点说好不好，我差点把那身衣服扔掉了。”Nic将他送回床上，愤愤地去翻那条从昨晚扒下来就丢在卫生间的裤子。浸透了污泥浊水，又被街头流浪汉摸过，他确实不想要了。

“还……挺败家。”

Nic瞪他一眼，快速翻出一支4个加号的“疼痛宁”一次性针剂。曾经严格管理的类阿片处方药，在这座暴力事件频发的城市中，随时都可以在24小时便利店买到。“这个不会进水吧？——哎，这是什么东西？”和药盒、金卡绞在一起的，还有两包印着外文字的香烟，完完整整未拆封，只是浸了水皱巴巴的。

“给那个兄弟赔礼道歉的。”李静静地回道，“只有几面之缘，但总见他在抽烟。很抱歉打伤他的头。”

Nic好气又好笑道：“他才应该给你道歉吧！”他也很久没抽烟了，心头一痒，几欲撕掉包装自己先尝尝鲜。才撕开几毫米，又莫名地难为情，遂将香烟揣进屁股口袋里，道，“有没有搞错，你打伤阿忠仔跑出去，刷*我*的卡，给他买进口香烟赔礼道歉？你倒是很会做人嘛。”

李侧卧在床上，面上同时浮现出羞赧和得意，两种看似相悖的神情。这让他苍白无机质的病容忽然变得鲜活纯真起来，也让Nic一下子闪回到梦中的场景。他迅速背转身，有些慌乱地摆弄那蓝白相间一次性包装。

“啧，谁教你把说明书都丢了。这个要怎么用？”

“拿给我。”李的上唇尖也渗出滴滴分明的冷汗。

Nic将针剂递过去，仍犹豫道：“会不会剂量太大了——Wow！”

他这厢话音未落，李已将外包装的针帽咬在口中，左手撩开被单摸着腹股沟处的血管，右手拔出针头，四指握住针管，拇指按在给药键上，以持匕杀人般的姿势扎了下去。

“嗞”的一声，两秒时间，李的脖颈上迸出了青筋。随着4级浓度的镇痛药迅速进入血液循环，李的姿态很快松弛下来，眼皮也渐渐沉坠。Nic将空针剂撤下来，又从他牙齿之间抽出已经咬得变了形的针帽。方才那套动作熟练得令人咋舌，Nic几乎看呆了。难以想象，不谙世事的仿生人何以对香烟、镇痛药之类社会生活中的麻醉品如此了解？

一个小时候医生姗姗来迟。听到Nic惊魂未定的描述，“呔”了一声道：“这么点血，算什么出血。”

Nic被他无所谓的态度惹毛了，道：“我亲眼看到便池里全是血。”

“我的少爷，人体循环血量有4000cc，仿生人的循环血可能更多些。你看到的也就200cc，献一次血都有400了。我还以为涌泉飙血呢。而且仿生人的人造血库和我们不是同一个，要特别申请的，不到快死根本不可能批准输血。拜托，没有医学常识，能不能不要总是大惊小怪……”

“那发烧呢？”

“淋雨，感染，被你折腾了一夜，当然会发烧。”医生理所当然地指出Nic的责任，“喏，我带来点基本的抗菌药，你自己去药店买退烧药。温度太高就敷一敷，冲个凉，物理降温就好啦。啊，对了，两周之内好好卧床，不要再剧烈运动，床上运动也不行——好吧？”

说到此处，医生撩开被子看了眼外伤，摇头叹道：“年轻人真是没轻没重，就算是人偶，也玩得太过了。话说，这家伙的脸我好像在哪里见过啊……”

忽觉被单下面泛着一点可疑的银光，他一把抓住扯起来，手铐牵连出两只腕子，腕口一圈狰狞红印。

“哇靠，你是变态吧！他都这样了！”医生忍不住喊道。

一扭头，只见二少爷换了个人似的，面露阴鸷，凉凉地道：“我怕他再跑了。”

“好笑了，你又不准他死，又不准他跑……”

Nic若无其事道：“是了，他不准死，也不准跑。好笑么？”

“你……”医生露出一丝惧色。半晌，拍了拍Nic肩膀，拎起看诊的皮箱，最后只道，“二少爷，今天的事我只当做不知道，这个男人我也从来没见过。以后不要再叫我来了。。”

下次再叫你便是为Ric验尸，Nic盯着他离去的背影暗道。

 

***

 

脑袋上还缠着绷带的始作俑者阿忠被差遣出去买抗生素药。临出门时，Nic将那两包烟转交给他。

阿忠直盯着烟包眼睛发光，受宠若惊道：“二少爷，这是越南产的最好的香烟，我妈妈以前就抽这个牌子。您-您怎么知道？”

“他给你买的。”

“谁？”

“那个仿生人，”Nic观察着对方反应道，“他说要对你道歉，因为打伤你的头。”

阿忠彻底愣住，手凝在半空中，整个人仿佛宕了机。

“发生么呆，接着吧。”

“嘿嘿，那我就不客气了。二少爷，这个鸭子还不错，好有礼貌哦——他不会看上我的大鸡鸡了吧？”阿忠一秒切换为嬉皮笑脸道。

那两包浸过水的烟盒躺在他大手中，显得十分单薄，他又低头看了看绿色包装上熟悉的本国文字，商标是个戴斗笠的少女形状，仿佛在眺望远方。阿忠敛住笑，从牙缝中“嘶”的一声，低低地问道：“那家伙没事吧？”

“正在发烧，医生说肾损伤——你踢的几脚可不轻。”Nic若无其事道，“但也怪他自己，受了伤还非要跑。”

“可是，二少爷，”阿忠将烟盒在手中如魔术道具般翻来倒去，道，“如果他铁了心要逃跑，不打算回来了，为什么还要给我买烟呢？”

Nic盯着手下那张黝黑粗狂的脸感到十分滑稽。这头大字不识几个、手上挂着三四条人命的野兽已经开始为他口中的“男婊子”辩护，他竟被那两包越南香烟收买了。

另一方面，他意识到阿忠是对的。李的一场出逃并非末路夜奔，一去不归。莫如说他从一开始就在玩回旋飞镖，当他左手掷出飞镖，看似用尽全力掷向天边，右手却已经准备好稳稳地将它接住。他花着Nic的钱，用两包烟收买了组织中最看他不惯、最喜欢找茬的危险分子，还让Nic为此而感到内疚。

圈禁在笼子里的究竟是金丝雀，还是狐狸？

阿忠一去就是半夜未归。李的体温反反复复，喂一粒抗菌素降下两度，很快，温度又顽强地回升至104。入夜后，他的皮肤表面也泛着腊色，眼底发青，好像要烧得油尽灯枯的模样。Nic别无他法，想起医生说过物理降温，遂将浴室淋浴水调至微温，注满了浴缸。回到床边故意用湿手拍着仿生人额头，问道：“你醒着吗？”

李阖着眼，轻轻地“嗯”了声，又说：“灯真亮啊。”

环视整间屋，只有一盏床头灯尚且亮着，不知道他在昏睡中梦到了什么灯火通明的场景。

“走，去冲个澡。”Nic将他扶起来，半拖半抱进浴室，让他坐在浴缸沿上。仿生人在迷蒙中似乎感受到淋浴水和香皂的气味，又推阻着Nic的手，嗫嚅道：“……自己来。”

“闭嘴，你站都站不稳。”

Nic转身蹬掉短裤，一扬手扯下套头衫。十秒钟功夫，就听见身后“扑通”一声，满溢的浴缸水直溅了他一身。李可能是伸臂去够墙上的花洒，结果脸朝下跌进了水里。

“蠢货！”Nic嘴上骂着，还是手忙脚乱扑上去捞。二人的肢体一通纠缠挣扎，终于赤身裸体抱成了一团。李两只手交叠扒在Nic肩头，脑袋抵在手背关节上，口中呛溢着方才含进去的水，间或吐出小团炙热的哈气，搔得少爷颈窝处的每根汗毛都挺立起来了。少爷的老二也颇具团结精神地迅速起立，跃跃欲试顶在对方下腹处。幸亏李烧得神智不太清楚，大概没有注意到。

“老实一点。”Nic附耳命令道。

他将李在怀中转了个身，让他趴在墙砖上，单手架着他的腋窝，一条腿伸进他两腿中间作为支点。另一手挤了些沐浴油，从后颈顺着脊椎向下涂抹。李的伤势大部分在前身，后背仍是光洁无暇，曲线优雅得像博物馆中的石膏雕塑。Nic起初还全心在帮他清洁，没一会就心猿意马起来，手心刚揉捏过一遍，就凑上去边嗅边吸吮，时而呸掉口中的泡沫，直到每一寸肌肤都散发出浴油的芬芳。李的体力无法长时间站立，渐渐顺着墙壁直向下滑蹭，Nic即刻掂了掂作为支点的那条大腿，迫使对方两腿叉得更开些，几乎骑在了那条腿上。那个背影歪斜着，一边肩胛被Nic的手臂固定在原位，另一边则脱力坍塌下去。到了这般境地李的上身仍在发力，仍执拗地试图翻转过来。苍白艳丽的侧脸贴伏在瓷砖上，像某种波普艺术的招贴画——像一只单翅钉在标本架上、悲惨挣扎的蝴蝶。Nic偏过头在他嘴角啄吻几次，随即用已经滑溜溜的手指，从他精巧的腰窝向下滑去，探入两边臀丘之间，熟练地寻找到那个隐秘的穴口。

医生关于床上运动的警告在耳边回荡不已。Nic心中对他说了一万遍shut up，指尖也在穴口处游移了一万圈，最终还是中了蛊般钻了进去。

昨晚的强暴过后，肌肉弹性仍未完全恢复，尚有些许松弛。Nic也没有更多耐性的储备，发觉一根手指畅行无碍，马上就增加至三根。也许是那针四级疼痛宁的效力，仿生人似乎并未感受到不适，皱褶柔顺地在入侵之下撑开，花芯润滑伏帖的质感让Nic的下体涨得发疼了。

Nic向后退开几步，小心翼翼抱着仿生人在浴缸中坐下来。两个男性的体积使得满溢的浴缸水哗哗地流出数公升之多。他用脚垫起仿生人的大腿根，借着水的浮力将他臀部抱得微微离地，昂扬火热的老二对准那个穴口，手臂慢慢卸力的同时，向上挺起腰部。

他如愿以偿地让仿生人坐在了自己的老二上。

体内的粗壮分身终于让李稍微清醒，口中吐出歌唱似的几声呜咽，似是表达抗议。但以他被禁锢的姿势、戴铐的双手和身体状况，实在一丁点力气也提不起来，只是头沉沉地仰在Nic肩上。双目微暝，口唇微张，眉心反复地剔动起几个毫米。他前身的浅青淤痕已凝成深青，粉红结成了绛紫，面积也比昨日更扩大，在水下若隐若现。几近体无完肤的状态实在有些触目精心，但李的样子仍是哀戚而圣洁，从那张脸上甚至很难联想到性。

更难以想象此时此刻他的后面已完全为Nic打开，将硕大柱身吞到了最深处。

他不指望仿生人能自己动起来了，只有靠他自己，在很小的空间范围内上下顶着胯。好在水承担了部分体重，让两人的躯体都变得轻盈，手臂稍稍托着，仿生人就在他怀中载沉载浮。Nic的鸡巴也如同在荇滩中行舟般，虽湿滑温凉，也没有陆上的粗糙摩擦力，但每一篙下去，总归又紧又深，潭底旋涡吸附着柱头，沉甸甸的使人满足。

Nic边运动下身，边打了一点香波，揉进对方头发里。过于茂密的黑发像团水藻缠住他的手指，发稍在水面上漂着。他顺着头皮捋两下，下身便颠一下，李这回又从喉咙吭了一声，颈子微微转动，打湿了的睫毛黏成小股，缝隙中方能窥见一丝流转的睛光。从Nic的角度俯视，李的嘴角几乎微微翘起来了，或许是错觉，又或许他真的被肏舒服了。

“你喜欢这样，嗯？”

Nic托住对方下巴，低头噙住那双嘴唇，舌头长驱直入伸进对方喉咙里肆虐了几分钟。上下两处城门同时对他洞开的感觉十分受用，病人体内的火热温度，更让他觉得仿佛在操安第斯火山口，比往常更加刺激。他又将对方虚弱的舌头缠住了吸出来，半强迫地在空中与他共舞。

李的声带在手指下颤动着，过了半晌Nic才发现自己也哼出了声音，只是声波在满室水雾当中朦朦胧胧地散射开，难以聚拢成字句。他于是松开嘴，吸了几口弥漫着性爱味道的空气，又发狠地猛捣了几下，囊袋携带水流如鱼雷般撞在臀肉上。李这下咬着唇“嗯”出了一个八度音阶，他的嗓子仍是哑的，听起来便像古早唱片中的黑人女伶。铐住的双手情不自禁向两腿中间探去。Nic覆住那双手，才发觉那里早硬得像块石头。

“舒服吗？”Nic也喘息着问，“下次我们不用手，只用我的鸡巴，把你操到射，好不好？”

“……下次？”李微微转过头，半边脸藏入锁骨窝里，红肿的嘴唇毫无保留张开，上身仍随着Nic的动作颠仆起伏，那股子媚态仿佛从骨子里流淌出的。而即使在极尽妍媚的时刻，仍保留着一分羞怯和神秘的余裕。Nic一时竟无从判断，他是在期盼还是恐惧着这个下次。

“下次……还有……这个吗？”李从水下抬起双手，断断续续问。

一种再熟悉不过的暴力冲动卷土重来。Nic忽然想放弃这种徒劳的情人角色扮演，直接把仿生人的脑袋按进水里，干到他伤口崩裂血流不止。李像是一个双重人格者，总有一个人格站在半空中，审慎地俯视着被践踏和污辱的另一个半身。这种超脱一再激起Nic的破坏欲，他需要把李打碎，把他弄脏，把那个脚不沾地的灵魂操回他的低贱躯壳中。

这一回，Nic成功地遏制住了獠牙。他甚至在帮助李释放过之后，才迎来属于自己的高潮。他甚至主动把老二撤了出来，眼看着精水略带失落地射进正在快速失温的浴池水里。

李的体温确乎降下一些，合着眼，服帖、绵软地靠在Nic臂弯中。

Nic以为他是体力耗尽，昏过去了。将他抱出浴缸时，李忽然语音模糊地道：“茶叶蛋……好香啊。”

“茶蛋？”Nic失笑，“你饿了？”

这是仿生人第一次主动提起食物，虽然多半是在呓语。过去几天，他都活得像个辟谷的死刑囚。

次日早晨，Nic发现自己在厨房里用电炉煮着鸡蛋。

水沸得很快，两颗鸡蛋叮叮当当磕着锅底。Nic支起耳朵，忽听见楼下的刹车声音。

从窗口望出去，不止一辆，而是三四辆车驶入这栋废楼前的窄小停车场中，停得歪七扭八，践踏着Nic的心理底线。

他的越南人打手阿忠从头车的后座走了下来。

阿忠头上的绷带散开了一大半，衬衫胸袋里别着一支玫瑰，后勺脑上顶着一支漆黑枪筒。

Nic的梦该醒了。

 

***  
下一部继续好吧。


End file.
